Brother or Parent?
by alexisrc2018
Summary: Ponyboy and Darry? they don't get along well but are trying. Pony thinks Darry is more of his Parent than his big older Brother...


A/N Hello!(: This idea has been in my head for like a week now so Im going to be write it hope you all like it(:

Ponyboys POV

Well Im sixteen now and its okay but Darry says Im gettin a attitude and I need to cut it out. I guess I have had one but Im a teen and it happens. We dont fight AS much we just talk things out now but I dont know if it will last any longer. Im gettin on Darrys nerves and hes gettin on mine I know he has alot more to worry about but sometimes I just want us to be brothers again if you know what I mean if you dont ill tell you. Before mom and dad died we where just brothers that go outside toss the football around and joke but, now he is like my parent now and I hate it sometimes. One minute we are the brothers we used to be then next he is telling to go to bed or im grounded. I just want my brother back thats all.

"Ponyboy get up you have a track meet today!" he yells I groan and get up "Okay" go take a shower and fix my hair and get ready. I head into the kitchen and see Sodapop sitting down eating.

"Here Pony eat up. Its hot out dont eat to much" See what I mean "Yeah okay" I didnt mean to sound like I was being sassy or anything it just came out.

"Whats your problem now" Darry asked I sigh "Nothing" I say getting a apple to eat and some water. "Sure, but get some water to take" I nod "Are you going to come watch?" he only watches me sometimes but I would like it if he came to all of them. It was a Saturday he dont work. "Yeah Im coming" he sighs I hate it when he talks like that. Its like he dont care.

"Ya know you dont have to if you dont want to watch me then dont" I say getting up and joining Sodapop on the couch. "Ponyboy... I do want to watch you" here we go again "No you dont..." I say Soda rolls his eyes "Pony dont start" Soda sigh "Kay"

"Lets go or you'll be late" We get up and head to the truck. I really dont think Darry cares about track just my grades.

Sodapops POV

They are fixing to start yelling at each other I agree with Pony I dont think Darry really cares about his track he only comes when he doesnt work. "Pony dont start" I sigh "Kay" he replys simply. We head to the truck and Pony looks mad he always gets mad and sometimes stressed I guess thats why he runs just to forget about everything. "Ponyboy hows your grades?" Darry asked him Pony rolled his eyes "Good I guess" Oh no not a good answer to give "You guess?" he nods.

"Darry dont" I tell him but didnt listen. He will just make it worse "Sodapop Im not talking to you" when Pony herd that I knew he was going to snap but I look at him and shake my head "Dont talk to Soda like that" he says as calm as he can.

"Anyway, you need to focus on your grades" Here we go all bout his grades "I do but not when I run" he sighs and so did Darry "Why? You have to keep them up" I was getting really uncomfertable I hate it when they fight Im always in the middle "I do keep them up Darry, I just need to focus on my track meet now" We pull up to the school and Pony gets out before we even stop **(A/N Darry was driving and Soda was in between him and Pony) ** "PONYBOY!" Darry yells and we get out Darry was fixing to go after him I stopped him "Just let him be Darry" he nods and we go take out seats.

Darrys POV

We pull in to the school and go to park when I slow down Ponyboy gets his bacg and jumps out "PONYBOY!" I yell and we get I was going to go after him but Soda stopped me "Just let him be Darry" I nod I will talk to him after. We go over and sit down and I look over at Ponyboy he was stretching not talking to anyone all the other kids where joking and talking but Ponyboy and he looked up and saw us he waved at Sodapop but just gave a ticked of look.

"Hey Sodapop?" I look at him "Yeah whats up" He looks at me I sigh and look back at Ponyboy. Some kid his age is messing with him and pushing him around but Pony just stood their and did nothin. Then I saw a couch come over and pull the kid away from my brother and he just smiled.

"WE WILL NOW BE STARTING OUR FIST RACE STARTING WILL BE" they started calling names then I herd Ponys name "AND PONYBOY CURTIS, PONYBOY IS THE STAR TRACK RUNNER ON HIS TEAM SO THEY HAVE RUN HARDER THAN EVER" that made me smile and Soda did too I never knew that Pony was the best runner in his class.

All the runners take their spots and then start running Ponyboy is in 3rd place so far than 4th than 5th "LOOKS LIKE PONYBOY HAS SOMETHING ON HIS MIND HE BETTER STEP IT UP HE IS ONLY RUNNING 1 TODAY AND ITS A BIG ONE" I look at Pony and he is running beside the kid that kept pushing him then Ponyboy just takes off and he is in 3rd then 2nd and then he starting slowing down I didnt know what was wrong. He was then 4th the 6th.

Ponyboys POV

I was running I was in 4th place everything that Darry said was running through my mind and everyone could tell thanks to the announcer! I go up to 2nd place I starting thinking about what Darry said about how I need to focus on grades then I was slowing down I needed to win. I was turning the last corner and saw the finish line but I couldnt run any faster I was not focusing then I looked to see what place I was in. I was in 6th I crossed the finish line and I stopped.

I was so mad this was a big deal and now I have let my team down all thanks to Darry. I was rubbing my hands through my hair and walking around and my coach came up to me he looked mad. "PONYBOY! WHAT HAPPENED" I looked down "I just had a alot of things in my mind Im sorry..." he sighed "Well you let the team down Ponyboy so..." I didnt like what was coming "I... have to kick you off the team... Im sorry" I was going to blow up on Darry "NO! I promise I will do better... It wont happen again" he shakes his head "Ponyboy... I really want to keep you on my team but... You have been slacking lately" I nodded pur coach dont like when his star runners slack.

"Okay...Any chance I could come back?" I really wanted to track was the only good in my life as a greaser. "I dont know, But you have to leave now" with that he walked off and got my bag.

Sodapops POV

I saw the coach yelling at Pony then looked like he was begging. I kept watching so did Darry than we saw him get his bag and walk up to us with a mad face he was looking at Darry. I spoke up first "Ponyboy what happened" he looked at me "I just got kicked off the track team" he pushed past us. Darry and I looked at eachother I ran over to Ponyboy "What?! Why!" I asked he just sighed "Coach said I have been slacking and focusing on something else" he looked straight at Darry when he said that and he walked to the truck.

We didnt talk the whole way home. When we pulled up to the house Pony was the first one in I sighed and me and Darry went inside he went straight to our room. "Whys he been slacking?" Darry asked really he didnt know? Wow! I just shook my head and went to mine and Ponys room.

I knocked "Go away" he said "Ponyboy its me" I heard him sigh and I walked in and sat on his bed "You okay" I asked "No its all Darrys fault" I sigh I had to agree with him "Go talk to him please" he shook his head "No" I sighed so I knew something that he couldnt say no too "Please Ponyboy for me?" he nodded "Fine"

Darrys POV

Ponyboy and Sodapop walked in the living room Pony still must be mad he sat on the coach "Ponyboy why did your coach say you where slacking and not focusing?" he rolled his eyes "Wow Darry" he has a smart mouth right now "What do you mean Wow Darry" he was getting mad I could tell "Its all your fault I got kicked off" he stood up and I did too "Why is it my fault?"

"You made me think all about my grades and school"

"Well you need to" I tryed not to blow up on him

"NOT WHEN I HAVE A HUGE TRACK MEET!" he yelled

"PONYBOY! NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT TRACK MEETS!" I was getting mad

"I KNOW!" He yelled at me even louder

"THEN WHY DO YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT YOUR TRACK!" I yelled a little quieter

"ITS THE ONLY GOOD IN MY LIFE!" I stopped and looked at him he kept talking

"First mom and dad died, then me running away, almost drowning, Johnny kill the Soc ,and then...Johnnycade and Dallas. When I run I forget about everything but now I cant cause of you" He put his shoes on and left.


End file.
